The present invention discloses a system and associated method for generating a Service Component Architecture (SCA) module with combined process/service model elements of Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) by mapping the process/service model elements to respective SCA module artifacts. Conventional authoring tools generating executable SCA modules do not utilize all abstract modeling elements of process/service models that had been generated in previous phases of a project development cycle. The lack of a mapping mechanism between abstract process/service model elements and respective executable SCA module artifacts makes generating executable SCA modules inefficient and expensive.